


Lounging

by riskyrevenge



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Rare Pairings, more saccharine cuteness because if i'm not writing fluff what's the damn point of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskyrevenge/pseuds/riskyrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for an “imagine your otp” prompt picked by <a href="http://hugoleclercqs.tumblr.com">my friend (aka satan)</a>: “one getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv”. It’s incredibly fluffy because I don’t know how to write anything else and also I needed to cheer myself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lounging

Hugo’s reveling in all the empty space he has on the couch since he made it back to the apartment before Porter. He has both arms resting on the back of it, his bare feet propped up on the coffee table and crossed at the ankles. It’s a rare treat to get to spread out like this and have his lanky limbs stretched out without having to worry about encroaching too much on Porter’s space. It’s good on his muscles too; Hugo can feel the stiffness draining from them after the ten hours he spent in the studio. 

It’s dark in the apartment. He didn’t want to turn on the lights and instead just pressed the power button on the tv remote once he had flopped onto the couch. He flipped channels until he settled on Back To The Future 2 playing on HBO. Hugo’s silently debating to himself the pros and cons of having his own hoverboard when he hears keys in the lock of the front door.

Porter walks in and promptly bangs his knee on the side table. Hugo laughs quietly at Porter’s muttered, “Crap!” and waits for him to make his way to the living room. Hugo hears the jingle of Porter’s keys being carefully placed on the hook, the click of the door closing, sees the shaft of light from outside disappearing. “Hugo? Why’s it so dark in here?”

Porter eventually finds him, head peeking around the door frame and smiling when he sees Hugo. “You look cozy.”

Hugo leans his head back and closes his eyes. “Mmm. I am quite cozy. I have the whole couch to myself! Looks like you will have to find your own place to sit.”

Hugo starts when he feels a hand on his thigh, and Porter whispers, “That’s okay. Best seat in the house still isn’t taken.” He opens his eyes to see Porter smirking at him as he slings an arm around Hugo’s neck, slides into his lap, and swings his legs up to the side so he’s sitting sideways on Hugo’s legs. Porter lays his head down on Hugo’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his neck, humming. Hugo can feel his pulse quicken against Porter’s lips and sighs quietly.

“How was the studio today?” Porter speaks softly between kisses to Hugo’s neck and shoulder.

Hugo yawns and stretches his arms out as far as they can go. “Very exhausting. How was tour prep?”

Porter kicks his shoes onto the floor and trails his free hand up and down Hugo’s side. “Long, annoying, and sad to think about being on the road without you.” He turns his face to bury it in Hugo’s shoulder and wraps both arms around him loosely, effectively draping himself over Hugo’s torso.

Hugo brings a hand up to thread his fingers through Porter’s hair. “The studio was exhausting but productive. If I can make final delivery of my finished songs in time… maybe I can come on tour with you.” 

Porter lifts his head just enough to look Hugo in the eyes.

“You want to tour together?”

“You toured with Anton. It would be fun. We can both play our own original material exclusively.” Porter’s smile widens with everything Hugo says, and Hugo can’t help himself but match it with his own.

Porter throws his arms around Hugo’s neck with breathless murmurs of “yes, yes, yes” in between soft, enthusiastic kisses. Hugo laughs, and grasps Porter’s head gently between his hands. “Okay! Okay. So it seems I will finish my album so we can tour together.”

Porter beams and Hugo kisses him slowly, hands sliding down Porter’s neck to his shoulders, grasping and pushing him slowly backwards until Porter’s laying on his back and Hugo is above him. Porter’s hands are steady on Hugo’s hips and Hugo lets himself drop onto Porter, who lets out a startled “oof!” punctuated by a surprised chuckle. “Your turn to be the couch,” Hugo says matter-of-factly, and presses a kiss to Porter’s chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are super duper appreciated! : )


End file.
